Unforgettable
by Horch
Summary: Finnick and Annie's wedding. Told in Annie's POV. Major spoilers for Mockingjay. One-shot.


**I know, the plot is getting old. But please review anyway.  
><strong>

**I don't own The Hunger Games trilogy. Suzanne Collins does. If I did own it, it would be Gale instead of Finnick that would die.**

* * *

><p><span>Unforgettable<span>

Today, I am the happiest person in the world. Today, I will be married to him; to Finnick, the love of my life. And today, my name will be changed to Annie Odair. I thought this day would never come. But it did, and I am happy for that.

The wedding will take place in District Thirteen. I'd rather that the wedding take place in Four, but as long as Finnick's there, it really doesn't matter.

I smile to myself as the woman who introduces herself as Octavia slips me into my wedding dress, which is a green silk dress I borrowed from Katniss. It's quite pretty. Her stylist, Cinna, is very talented, as everyone says. He was the one who designed Katniss's clothes when she was reaped for the Hunger Games…

_The Hunger Games…_

Suddenly, I hear screaming. The voice is my district partner's—Drew's. _No, it's not real, Drew is dead, _I remind myself, just as Finnick taught me. I resist the urge to shut my eyes and cover my ears. _Not today. Not today, because today, I'm getting married. Nothing can spoil the best day of my entire life._

I count to five silently, and I imagine the face of Finnick. Gradually, the screaming becomes softer, until it's no more.

"Annie, can you turn your head a little? Okay, okay, that's enough. Venia, can you hand me the hairbrush?" Octavia says. Venia nods, and hands her the brush. Octavia starts straightening out my locks, saying that I have to look 'presentable', like I'm a dish about to be served by a chef.

While Octavia is combing my hair, Venia is applying a thin coat of lip gloss on my lips. Finally, after a few minutes, I am declared 'ready'.

"Congratulations, and good luck, Annie," the man, Flavius, says.

"Thanks." I reply.

* * *

><p>I enter a room full of people. Finnick is already waiting for me. I look around nervously. <em>You can do this, Annie.<em> I take a deep breath, and walk down the aisle. _You can do this. Don't let the people bother you._ Soon enough, I join Finnick, and he beams at me. Dalton, the guy from Ten, drapes the woven net over us both.

"Do you, Finnick Odair, take Annie Cresta as your lawful wedded wife," Dalton starts. I don't listen to him.

When he finishes, Finnick says solemnly, "I do."

Then, it's my turn. "Do you, Annie Cresta, take Finnick Odair as your lawful wedded husband," Dalton says. Again, I don't listen to the rest of what he says.

But when he does finish, I say, "I do."

Dalton says a few more things, then, the children sing the ancient wedding song, just like they do in District Four.

Dalton removes the net. Two kids walk up, each holding a bowl of water. I dip my hand in the crystal clear water and press it to Finnick's lips. He does the same. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," Dalton says. "You may now kiss the bride." Finnick grins and kisses me. I kiss him back happily, and they start cheering.

They start passing out glasses of apple cider. Beetee steps forward, raises his glass of apple cider, and says, "To the newlyweds!"

Then, the fiddler from Twelve starts playing a tune that causes heads—from Twelve—to turn in his direction. They perform a number, and when they finish they teach it to us. We join hands and make a giant circle where people show off their dancing. I've never been this happy in my entire life. Not when I won, not when I got rich, not even when I met Finnick.

And then, four people bring out a gigantic cake! It's a white cake, with blue-green waves, fish and sailboats, seals and sea flowers… it's simply splendid. Finnick and I each cut a piece and feed it to each other. I giggle.

We keep dancing until Beetee steps forward. He says that it's getting late and it's time to go back to our compartments. And we do.

Today was simply unforgettable.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

"Hey, Finnick," I say. "Today was the best day of my entire life."

"Really? Same here," he replies.

"Yeah... today is the day that marks our good future together. We'll grow up to be old, and wrinkly and..." I trail off. "Well, you know what I'm talking about." Finnick nods. Then, I realize what would make our future even better. A baby of our very own. "Hey, Finnick, do you know what will make our future even better?" I ask. Finnick shakes his head. Why is he so quiet? "Is there something wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking..." Finnick says, "about how our life would be if we had a baby."

Seriously? He was thinking that? Is this guy psychic or something? I wrap my arms around him. "Well, I want a baby."

He kisses my forehead. "Okay."


End file.
